Ice Kings
by SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: What if Ajay had been captured by the royal army as he was coming out of the mine after killing Yuma? What if Pagan and him ended up stranded in the Valley of the Yeti? When facing this hostile territory can they rely on eachother? Lots of mixed emotions and screaming. So much screaming. Rated for lemon in later chapters.


He did it. He finally fucking did it. He got rid of Yuma. Ajay stepped over rocks toward the entrance of the cave. He stopped a moment. What was all that shit yuma was going on about his mom. He couldn't help wondering how they even came together. If his father hated Pagan so much, how did his mother end up with him in the first place? He shook his head and continued out of the cave. As soon as he stepped into the light a searing pain erupted in the back of his skull before everything went black.

"...What do you mean the controls arent working?!"

Ajay groggily came out of unconsciousness to the sound of beeping and yelling. He flexed his wrists. Tied up, great. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a helicopter. With Pagan. Scratch that. He was in an uncooperative helicopter with a pissed off Pagan. He looked out the window. In the middle of the mountains. Fantastic. Pagan was too busy yelling at the pilot to notice his wakefulness.

"...Can you fucking fix it?! No? What the hell do you mean, 'no'?!"

The pilot, obviously scared and desperate, attempted to get Pagan to calm down. "Im sorry, sir, but we have to prepare for a crash landing. Strap in and hold on."

Pagan did as he was told, but not without grumbling about stupid monkeys. Ajay glanced at the seat next to him. There was a royal army soldier glaring at him with an Ak-47 in his lap. His expression said it all, 'make a move and you're gone'. The beeping got louder as the helicopter swayed back and forth. The soldier got up and wobbled over to open the door to the copter. The pilot lost all control a few moments later and they were rushing to meet the ground. The soldier ushered pagan to jump out. When he did, he reached out and grabbed Ajay's arm, practically throwing him out. He hit a large snow pile with a thump and he was out cold. Literally, it's fucking freezing.

He woke up and groaned. Bruised, very bruised. Knocked out twice in one day! He must be missing brain cells by now. He sat up with his tied hands. He looked around. Snow. Snow everywhere, and rock. He stood up on shaky legs. How is nothing broken? He had to of fallen at least 30 feet. He walked over to the edge of the cliff he was on. At the bottom lay the helicopter. What was left of it anyway.

"What the hell?"

This is so fucked. He slipped carefully down the cliffside to investigate the wreckage. He ripped off the rope around his hands with a sharp rock on the way down. He headed towards it in a crouched position, you never know what'll jump out. He learned that much about this country. He could see the pilot laying a few feet away from him, he was dead by the looks of it. He couldn't see the other soldier or Pagan. Metal pieces were everywhere, there wasn't much left. He found a handgun laying in the snow and put it in the holster at his hip. Finding only a med pack and some arrows, he decided to walk off to find some kind of shelter.

He stopped a few feet away and groaned. Guilt was pooling at the bottom of his stomach. The least he could do is try to find Pagan and his toy soldier. He turned around and headed down a trail between the rocks.

After a few minutes of walking he found marks in the snow, as if someone was dragged. An angry voice came over the radio, making Ajay jump.

'...Who the hell are you? Where are you taking me? Stop!'

Ajay froze. Pagan. Another voice came over the line.

'Shut up, your highness!' The man spat the word 'highness'. 'You'll find out soon enough anyway.' A pause. 'Wait...is that a radio?! Give me it!'

The line crackled and went silent. What. The. Fuck. Ajay stopped, did he really have to go after Pagan? After all, the guy is a major dickwad and a psycho. Ajay growled at his inner voice. Of course he had to, if anyone was gonna kill Pagan it would be him and not some crazy-ass mountain people. He picked up the pace, following the drag marks. He came to a canyon with a bridge. He crossed it and found a bow and a some explosives in the cave on the other side. Outside the the cave he found a blood trail leading down the cliff. He snarled. They fucking injured him! Just wait till he gets his hands on them! Whoa, Ajay. Where the hell did that come from? He shook his head and grappled down the side of the cliff. At the bottom he found a wingsuit and strapped that on. He looked out at the forrest. There was smoke coming up a few hundred meters from him. Maybe they brought him there. He found a couple bodies a few feet away from him and shuddered. They were ripped to shreds. He swallowed and continued on more hesitantly.


End file.
